Trials Of Love
by Coral Candy
Summary: Anakin and Padme meet her parents and whilst there meet one of her old school friends... Sequel to Snow.
1. The Naberries

"Ani, come on we're late. I told Mom that we'd be there ages ago." Padmé called into the bedroom.

"I'm coming. Force why did you tell her we'd be there so early?" he complained as he was sorting the collar of the very uncomfortable robe that Padmé had given him to wear. "Why can't I just wear my Jedi robes?"

"Because, I've told them I'm bringing home a friend not my husband and if they realize I've gone and married someone I'm forbidden too then I hate to think what they'd do."

"But surely they'll recognize me anyway, I mean I came home with you when I was protecting you" he argued.

"Not necessarily, I mean your hair's grown quite a bit, it's wavy too. And you've put on weight." He frowned at the last part of her sentence, seeing this she said, "But you were too skinny before." He brightened up as she led him to the speeder. Opening the door for her he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before climbing in the other side of her.

As they arrived outside of the house, Padmé began to feel very nervous; she was beginning to wonder if this was even a good idea, Anakin was feeling exactly the same.

"Um, Padmé, I don't feel well." He said looking slightly green. She looked at him closely and felt his forehead.

"Oh my, you're terribly warm. I don't think this was a good idea."

"Me too, we should just go home and forget the idea of telling your parents." He said looking slightly hopeful.

"No Ani, we came all this way. We have to do it now or it'll just get harder." She stroked the side of his face affectionately, "Come on, it won't be that bad." He looked back up at the house.

"Okay, let's get this over and done with."

Walking up towards the house they held hands but as soon as they reached the door and had rung the knocker he had to let go. A young girl of about nine opened the door.

"Aunt Padmé!" the young girl screamed.

"Ryoo! Oh, I've missed you, where's your sister?" she said picking the girl up and swinging her around. Placing her back on the floor Ryoo answered.

"In the kitchen with Mom and Nana." She said. She then noticed Anakin standing outside the doorway. Grinning up at him she said, "Where's C3PO and R2?" Anakin and Padmé's jaw dropped.

"Ryoo, you remember Anakin?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course. He came with you last time you visited, well where are they?

"Um, they're in Coruscant." He answered lamely.

"Ryoo, the last time we visited was two and a half years ago"

"I know," she said. A figure walked up behind Ryoo and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ryoo, what have I told you about opening the door to strangers?" she asked.

"But mommy, it's Aunt Padmé." She protested. Sola looked up in surprise.

"Padmé!" she screamed taking her sister in her arms, "I haven't seen you in ages, Mom said you were bringing a …" She spotted Anakin still standing in the doorway. She grinned at him before offering him her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sure you must be quite a gentleman if Padmé likes you, she hasn't had a boyfriend in ages!" she said.

"Sola!"

"She gets quite shy about this subject. Come in come in, I'm Sola Padmé's sister." She introduced herself before pushing her daughter towards him, "And this is my daughter Ryoo."

Anakin smiled at them before looking pointedly at Padmé waiting to be 'introduced'. It was obvious that Sola didn't recognize him.

"Sola, this is my _friend_ Anak… Aniver Guwhere." She said. Ryoo looked up confused but as Sola was busy looking at Anakin she made a motion to her mouth to make sure Ryoo understood not to tell.

"Nice to meet you Sola. I've heard so much about you." Anakin said shaking Sola's hand again.

"And yet I've head nothing about you," she said shooting an accusing look in Padmé's direction.

Anakin stepped into the house and unconsciously slipped his arm around Padmé's waist. Sola beamed at him before Padmé realized what he was doing and purposely stepped forward leaving a hurt looking Anakin behind. She gave him and apologetic smile before chasing after Sola who had left them standing in the hall.

"Sola, do you need any help" she called. Anakin took off his outer coat and looked at the blue robe he was wearing. He rolled hi eyes when he heard a shriek emerging form what he knew was his wife. Looking up alarmed and ready to kill anyone who was trying to hurt hair he then heard another sound which relieved him completely.

"MOM!"

"PADME!"

He smiled at the visual in his head of his wife being reunited with her mother who she hadn't seen in two and a half years. Taking as much time as he could, he walked into the kitchen only to be pounced on by a very ecstatic Jobal.

"Hi, I'm Jobal, Padmé's mother, you must be Aniver. Well, well, my daughter does know a fine man when she sees one." Anakin shook her hand while blushing.

"Mom! We're just friends okay!" she said. Anakin looked a little hurt.

"Come on Ani, I'll show you where you're sleeping." She said taking his hand in her own and leading him outside. Once out there she turned to face him. She cupped his cheek.

"Look, I know this is hard and I'll tell them tonight for sure, but please just play along, you saw how they got when you were just a friend." She rested her forehead on his before pulling away and turning and walking upstairs. Anakin made the suitcases float up the stairs behind her.


	2. Tomorrow

"So where did you two meet?" Ruwee Naberrie asked. Looking up from the delicious meal that they were tucking into, Anakin turned to Padmé and waited for her to answer.

"Um, well Aniver works in the senate too and we met through, well Chancellor Palpatine introduced us, we just became really good friends, we've known each other for years though," she said quickly, looking at her mother and sisters grinning faces she added, "just friends though!"

"When are you going to settle down Padmé?" Jobal asked her daughter. Anakin looked uncomfortable and asked to be excused from the table. Once he was outside he leant against the wall and sighed deeply. Padmé followed shortly after.

"Come on Ani, look, we'll tell them together, tonight after dinner, I promise." She told him. Anakin looked up at her.

"Can't it wait for tomorrow?"

"Listen a childhood friend is visiting tomorrow, I think it would be best if we told them before he came," she said.

"_He?_" He asked bewildered. Padmé nodded studying his face closely. He looked jealous. She grinned inwardly.

"Yes."

"Who is _he_?" he asked.

"His name is Laseo, he and I were friends in the junior senate programme," she told him. She knew he would blow up if she told him that he had asked her out. Not on one occasion either.

"Did you ever date?" he asked, looking very worried.

"No. And even if we did, I'm with you now right, and it wouldn't have mattered" she told him. She didn't really want to tell them that night either.

"Okay, Ani, we'll tell them tomorrow, perhaps they'll get to know you more and won't be so mad when we tell them. But tomorrow we are!"

"Yeah right, they're not going to be mad when they find out I don't really work for the senate. They've wanted you to get together with someone that you work with all your life. They're going to be furious, and to top it all off, you went and married a Jedi." He said smirking.

"Alright, alright I get your point but it can't hurt"


	3. Laseo

Disclaimer – Sorry I forgot this last time. No, I don't own any of star wars, it all belongs to George Lucas, my my, he did a great thing thinking it up though!

Author Notes: - Sorry the last chapter was so short; I wanted Laseo to be in the next chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Anyway on with the show.

The next morning Padmé awoke to the unfamiliar feeling of not having her husband with her. This was going to be awkward. Having Laseo here was definitely not going to be good. She wondered how she would be able to reject Laseo; she'd made up hundreds of excuses and just couldn't think of anymore, except of course for the obvious on, 'Sorry I can't date you because I'm married.' Nope that definitely wouldn't work.

"Padmé, breakfasts ready," she heard her husband call from the kitchen. Sighing she got up and out of the warm bed. The cool morning winter air nipped at her and she longed to have her husband's arms around her. Tonight, she thought, tonight they would tell them and she would be.

Walking through the kitchen she saw Anakin drinking at the kitchen bar.

"Good Morning Padmé" Ruwee greeted, "Laseo's coming this morning, you know how much he likes you, just say yes to a date and see how it goes." Anakin's head shot up at this and glared at Padmé, he gave her a look which clearly said, 'Not Dating?'

"No Dad, I don't like Laseo that way, we were best friends for years" she said. Looking at Anakin she could tell she'd just made it worse. "Besides Aniver's my best friend now." She told him smiling at Anakin and placing her hand over his own. He immediately pulled it away and muttered something about getting ready. Ruwee looked away clearly feeling the tension in the room, just then the door bell rang. Anakin stood rooted to the spot staring at the door. No one moved.

"Well that'll be Laseo, why don't you go and answer it Padmé" Ruwee encouraged giving her a slight push in the direction of the door. She turned around and glared at her father before answering it.

"PADME!" a male voice cried from the doorway. Anakin stood staring at the open door which he couldn't see past. He struggled to hear their conversation.

"You look even more beautiful than I remember." Laseo told her. Anakin's blood pressure began to get high. Padmé gave a nervous giggle and Anakin could tell she was blushing.

"Thankyou, come in." she told him stepping away from the step. A man around Padmé's age maybe slightly older came in. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. Anakin immediately disliked him.

"Um Laseo this is my friend Ani. He's staying the week here with me." She said introducing him.

"What are you dating?" he asked looking disapprovingly at Anakin.

"Um no…"

"Yes!" Anakin cried throwing his arm around Padmé's shoulder, realizing what he'd done, he stepped back sheepishly and tried to explain himself, Padmé stepped in before he could though.

"What he means is we used to date, right Ani." She explained.

"Oh right, in that case perhaps you'd want to come to dinner tonight?" Laseo asked hopefully.

She looked awkwardly at Anakin who was giving Laseo the dirtiest look she'd ever seen him give. Perhaps as bad as the one he'd give Dooku.

"Um, my Mom wants us to have dinner here tonight. Sorry"

"Oh, perhaps another night?" he asked.

"I'll see" she said knowing perfectly well that this time tomorrow he would know that she was in fact married to Anakin.

"Well do you think we could take a walk over to that waterfall?" he asked. Padmé tried desperately to find a decent excuse but she couldn't.

"Okay," she answered lamely. Anakin's gaze shot back to Padmé, she could feel his glare on the side of her head, "In fact why doesn't Aniver join us, I'm sure he'd want to see it, right?" she said looking hopefully towards her glaring husband.

"Right," he repeated. He took her hand and walked to the front door and out. Laseo followed trying to get her attention but she was focused on the fact that Anakin was still holding her hand. She reluctantly pulled her hand out of his and gave him a stern look. Laseo looked delighted at this. They walked for about half an hour in complete silence until Padmé couldn't take it anymore.

"So Laseo, what are you doing in the senate at the moment," she asked. Laseo looked thrilled that she was talking to him and politely answered, "Well, we're helping the queen figure out whom the culprit…"

He carried on talking about some stupid assignment that the queen had chosen him especially for, it was sickening, and his wife was nodding enthusiastically. He couldn't wait until that night when he was able to wipe the smug look of his face. Ah yes it would be brilliant. He couldn't help chuckling to himself. Padmé and Laseo looked at him as if he was crazy. He just grinned and said, "Funny story".

Later that night when they had returned from their walk, Anakin felt sick. He had spent the whole day watching Laseo flirting and coming on to Padmé. He couldn't wait for that evening when they told him the truth.

"Padmé could I talk to you for a minute please?" Laseo asked. He looked worried and she thought it best if she followed him. Anakin glared after them and continued to set the table.

Laseo took Padmé around the back of the house where he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She pushed him off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled. Laseo looked confused.

"What do you think; with that flaming Aniver around I haven't been able to properly talk to you all day?" he said.

"That's not talking!"

"Yeah well you know I thought maybe we could date now or something," he said.

"Well you thought wrong" she said and left him standing at the wall. She ran into the house and into the kitchen where Anakin was cutting vegetables. She threw her arms around his middle from behind and began to sob into his back. He turned around alarmed.

"Padmé what's wrong?" he asked concerned. He knew that if anyone walked in right now that they would have a lot of explaining to do. She looked up at him tearfully and shook her head.

"I just haven't seen you all day." She told him.

"Padmé we spent the whole day together."

"I know, Anakin I want to tell them now." She said looking up into his face. He looked surprised.

"What did he say to you?" he asked the fury building in his eyes. It suddenly dawned on him what could have happened. She knew she couldn't lie to him; after all he was a Jedi and her husband. She looked down.

"Please don't get mad Ani; he doesn't know we're married…"

"Tell me" he demanded, his eyes showing the same fury as before. Padmé muttered something under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"He kissed me"

"HE WHAT!" Anakin exploded, his cheeks were burning red and his eyes were wide. He looked livid and he was. He was going to make sure that lowlife never came near his wife again. He would cut his head off with a lightsabre if need be. Padmé interrupted the plan forming in his head. Her eyes were filling up with tears. He couldn't bear to see her like that.

"I pushed him away." She quickly added. She bent her head in shame. He placed on finger under her chin and brought her face up to look at his. He kissed her nose and said four words.

"We'll tell them now."

Alright well there's a longer chapter for you all.

**Review Responses: -**

**keeper-of-mauve-paradise**Thankyou for the review. Thanks for the cookie. Here's one for you too. 

**Laura-chan**Sorry the Chapter was so short, I'll try much harder to make them longer. 

**Hopeless4life**They weren't in the movie, they were in the deleted scenes. Hope you enjoy this chapter

**SculderXPhile**Thankyou so much. 

**Amanda **Thankyou for your review, I'm glad you like it. 

**J.E.A.R.K.Potter**Thanks. 

**Emily **Hope you enjoy this Chapter. 


	4. Telling The Family

**Authors Notes – Hi, another short chapter I know but hey I'm working on the next chapter. Sorry for the length but otherwise hope you enjoy.**

**Thankyou for all the reviews. Thanks to – **I loveAnakin, Emily, QueenApailana, PhantomFan13, J.E.A.R.K.Potter, Kitotterkat, anonymous, Amanda, Syaza, 2008campbell, ILoveMyDraco, Green Apples Take Over The World, surfsup808 and PinkTiger36804.

Disclaimer – I don't own Star Wars or any Characters except for Laseo.

She smiled up at him. Her eyes holding a warmth he hadn't seen in days.

"Now?" She asked. He nodded and she pulled away grinning. He followed her into the living room where Jobal, Ruwee and Darred sat.

"Where's Sola?" Padmé asked looking around for her sister. The Naberrie's and her brother in law sat comfortably on the couch.

"She's in the back garden with Ryoo and Pooja," Jobal said.

"Ani, you stay here, I'll be back in a minute," she told him as she walked through the oak doors leading to the patio. Not two minutes later she returned with a puzzled looking Sola, Ryoo and Pooja.

"Wait, Padmé, Laseo needs to be here," he reminded her grinning. She gave him a sharp look before going to find him. Once they were all seated, each one wearing a different expression. Ryoo and Pooja looked very bored to be told they had to come inside on such a wintry day. It was after all snowing again, much to Anakin's delight. Jobal and Ruwee had confused expressions, Sola and Darred had knowing ones and Laseo looked livid.

"Ani and I have something I want to tell you…" Padmé began before Sola gave an excited squeal and said, "I knew it, you two are dating aren't you."

"Sola! No we aren't dating!" Padmé cried, furious at her sister for ruining her announcement. Anakin couldn't bear it any longer.

"No we're married." He blurted out. All eyes turned to face him. There was an eerie silence among the group.

"WHAT!" Laseo yelled, "Ruwee what is he talking about, I asked you last week for permission to marry Padmé."

"WHAT!" Anakin cried just as outraged. He lunged at Laseo before all hell broke loose.

"You're married!"

"Oh Force, Ani-"

"Laseo-"

Even Ryoo and Pooja joined in moaning about the fact that they weren't allowed outside.

"But mommy, we already knew Aunt Padmé was married to the Jedi." Pooja complained.

"Ryoo!"

"Jedi?" Sola questioned. Her brain suddenly remembered to a while back when her sister brought home a Jedi. To confirm her suspicions she looked towards Anakin.

"JEDI! Sola screamed, "PADME AMIDALA NABERRIE!" Padmé looked up guiltily. Sola smiled before crushing both Anakin and Padmé in back breaking hug. Anakin looked startled before awkwardly patting the elder Naberrie daughter on the back. Padmé who was used to such outbursts of affection just smiled hugged her back. Jobal and Ruwee looked on, absolutely shocked at the information that had been revealed.

"Jedi," Ruwee practically whispered, "Jedi aren't allowed to marry." Anakin and Padmé who had now been released by Sola looked at him. Anakin stepped forward.

"Um no Sir, we aren't." he stated. Jobal stepped forward towards her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Padmé, you got married. Darling why didn't you tell us?" she asked tearfully.

"No one was supposed to know."

"How long?" asked Ruwee.

"Since the beginning of the clone wars. We were married just after Anakin lost his arm." Padmé said, now as tearful as her mother was. She looked down at the floor ashamed of how she kept her family from knowing the most important commitment she had ever made.

"Padmé, you know marriage isn't something that can be undone like in other star systems, you have to know they're the right one you are to be with." Jobal said kindly.

"I know, Mum, I do, I know he's the one," she smiled despite the tears running down her face.

"Why don't we all sit down and talk about this calmly?" Darred who had rounded Ryoo and Pooja up and they were now sitting contentedly on his lap, suggested.


	5. Welcome To The Family

Hey guys, I'm so sorry this chapter is so late. I know the last chapter was rubbish but I was sick at the time. But I'm in a really good mood now so I thought I'd update.

"Okay, I think that would be best." Padmé said sounding slightly unsure of herself. She and Anakin sat alone on one of the couches, while her family and Laseo were spread out on the other two. Laseo was glaring evilly at Anakin now and both of them thought best to ignore it.

"Now, honey, I think you said you were married. Am I correct in assuming he _is _your husband?" Jobal began the questioning, talking slowly as if she wanted to remember each detail. Padmé nodded.

"Okay and you are having problems because you were having an affair with a Jedi?" Padmé looked shocked.

"No!" she cried. Laseo snorted, he seemed to think the idea of her cheating on Anakin was very funny.

"Mother! I can't believe you would think I would do-" Jobal held her hand up as if to signal silence.

"Enough Padmé. What really happened? Perhaps you could tell us Anakin?" she asked. Anakin looked uncomfortable.

"Well, Padmé didn't have an affair with a Jedi," he told them, spotting the look on Padmé's face he quickly added, "in fact she didn't have an affair at all. We are married and I am a Jedi."

"Are Jedi allowed to marry? I thought it was forbidden." Darred asked holding a squirming Pooja on his lap. Ryoo had managed to flee from her father's grasp and was on the other end of the couch climbing over everyone.

"Well..." began Anakin. Padmé quickly interrupted, afraid of what Anakin would say. He wasn't the best at lying. It was amazing that their marriage had stayed secret.

"No, but Mum, Dad I love him and that all that matters right?"

"Are you sure, it's awfully dangerous living with a Jedi. Surely many people are trying to kill him, it would just make things easier for people who want to kill you." Ruwee said.

"Thanks Dad, but no, it's safer permanently having a Jedi around. Besides no one knows I live with Ani." Padmé told him.

"What do you mean no one knows?" Sola asked quickly. Padmé looked guilty for a brief moment before covering it up. Sola caught it though.

"Padmé! You are in a secret, forbidden marriage. That is so... so... so romantic." Sola sighed dreamily.

"What do you mean no one knows?" Laseo asked.

"It means, no one knows and if you say anything I'll make sure you never see daylight again you little-"

"Ani!" Padmé snapped. He immediately shut up looking fearfully at his wife. Sola grinned at this, Padmé had already learnt to take control. That was her sister.

"Sorry." he murmured.

"Laseo, I know you will not say anything, it would break my heart if Anakin was expelled from the Jedi." she said.

"He would be expelled!" Laseo cried gleefully. Anakin sneered at him.

"Yes, it means so much to him and to me. Please do not say anything." she pleaded. Laseo looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Okay," he said slowly. Padmé smiled and threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on the side of his face. Laseo looked delighted but Anakin was turning red. Padmé than threw her arms around Anakin's neck and kissed him. When she pulled away he was no longer red.

"You really would be expelled if anyone found out about your marriage and reported you?" Ruwee asked.

Anakin nodded.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you marry my daughter if it has been your dream since you were a boy to become a Jedi?"

"Because I love her." he told him simply. Ruwee smiled.

"Welcome to the family." Ruwee said offering his hand. Padmé and Sola both squealed when he said this. They jumped up and hugged each other bouncing around the room, forgetting for just a moment that they were grown adults. Anakin was pulled into a hug from Jobal. Ryoo and Pooja looked around, confused as to why the normally calm people were all screaming and shouting. They weren't complaining though and it only took a minute for them to join in with them. Laseo was the only one who wasn't happy for the couple. He sat on the couch looking furious and while the others were celebrating he was quickly thinking of a way he could win Padmé back.

**Review Responses**

Thankyou for all your reviews, as always they were a pleasure to read.

**2008ccampbell – **Thanks I'll try.

**PinkTiger36804 – **Here's the next chapter for you.

**Lioness12 – **Thankyou.

**Anonymous – **I definitely plan to keep Laseo a part of the story. As for longer chapters I think this one is longer, I know they are so short but now I'm on summer vacation hopefully I'll be able to make them longer.

**drunkwithwords – **Anakin is always so adorable with a jealous streak!

**Ballisticrime – **Yeah, my parents would yell but I was so sure I'd muck it up if I tried that.

**Green Apples Take Over The World – **I Know!

**Hopeless4life – **Yes sir! Here is your 'demanded' update. LOL

**Amanda – **How's this?

**J.E.A.R.K. Potter – **I don't think that will stop him.

**Laura-chan – **Sorry I know the last chapter was rubbish. Hopefully this one is better.

**Emily – **Thanks.

**annoynmous – **I was ill! I'm not going to change the fourth chapter; hopefully the fifth chapter will make up for it and explain it a bit more. Sorry!


	6. Obi Wan Kenobi

A/N -Hey everyone, I'm trying to make these updates as regular as possible, so here is the next chapter. I am planning to see Revenge Of The Sith again soon. I have to go this week though, because I think it leaves the cinema next week. Oh no and then we'll have to wait until November to but it on DVD, which is coincidently the same month that Goblet Of Fire is released at the cinema. I can't wait! I finished reading HBP last week and it was so sad. I won't say anything about it though in case any of you haven't read it. If you haven't I recommend that you do! That is of course if you read Harry Potter, if you don't I have just made you read a whole load about it on a Star Wars Fic and for that I am sorry. (But it really is good ;))

---------------------------------------

Trials Of Love

Chapter 6

---------------------------------------

It had been two days since Anakin and Padmé had told the Naberries of their marriage and they were living the good life for now. They had become a real aunt and uncle to Ryoo and Pooja, buying them gifts, clothes and sweets, much to Sola's disapproval. Anakin, Darred and Ruwee had become closer as did Padmé, Sola and Jobal. Laseo stayed at the Naberries too but did not join in on the activities.

"Oh, Ani do you remember the time when you fell down that hill after being thrown off that dodgy speeder?" Padmé asked giggling at the memory.

"I thought we had agreed never to mention that again?" he glared playfully at her.

"No, I remember this one time when Darred and I were first engaged and I went to meet his parents, he-" Sola was cut off by a knock at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who would be calling at this time of night?" Jobal asked, glancing outside to see that the nighttime darkness had already taken over much of Naboo.

"I'll get it." Laseo said, glad to get away form the happy family that he was no a part of. When he opened the door, the first thing he noticed was the Jedi robes the man wore.

"Hello, I am looking for a Padmé Amidala Naberrie," the man said politely. He was quite scruffy looking, tatty blond hair that was delicately graying on the top of his head. The same grey was caught in the blond beard.

"Are you a Jedi?" asked a suspicious Laseo. The man smiled, nodded and offered Laseo his hand.

"Yes, I am Master Obi Wan Kenobi." he said. Laseo tried to remember where he had heard that name before, recently, he remembered. The only place he could have heard it from was Padmé or Anakin. Obi Wan stood patiently on the doorstep waiting to be invited in.

"Yes, there is a Padmé Amidala Naberrie here, but before you enter her home, I would like to know why you have come." Laseo told him.

"I am very sorry sir, but I am afraid that I can't tell you, I am under strict orders from the Chancellor not to tell anyone." Obi wan said in the same polite tone.

"Then I am afraid I cannot let you in. I am to protect Padmé and I will not let any harm come to her."

"Padmé has bee assigned another protector?" Obi Wan asked, surely this man had to be a Jedi to do that.

"No... But I am her Fiancé, and it is my duty to look after her."

Obi Wan was shocked; surely she would have told him when she became engaged. They were quite good friends, were they not?

"Oh, well congratulations. I was not aware that she was to be married."

"Well, it only happened recently." Laseo said awkwardly, he was not sure why he told the man he was engaged to Padmé, surely it would have been easier to let it _slip_ that Anakin and Padmé were married and have Anakin thrown off the Jedi council.

"Please, may I just speak with the senator, I assure you I will be out of your way right after, I can of course understand your concern in keeping your Fiancée safe but I assure you I am a friend of Padmé's." He said politely, though you could hear traces of irritation in his tone.

Laseo, realizing it would look extremely odd if he didn't let him in now, moved out of his way and invited him in.

"Please wait here just a minute while I tell them of your arrival." Laseo said, unsure of how Padmé would react to seeing her 'friend'. Obi Wan nodded graciously and stopped in the entrance hall not noticing Anakin's Jedi cloak hanging up beside where he stood.

Laseo cleared his throat, he wanted everyone's attention when he told them of Obi Wan's arrival, he especially wanted to see the look on Anakin's face, he must know him, there couldn't be that many Jedi that Padmé knew. Everyone stopped their conversation that had obviously continued while he was away to look at him.

"Who was at the door Laseo?" Padmé asked kindly. He smiled widely at her and turned to give her his full attention.

"A friend of yours, at least he says he is." Laseo told her brightly.

"Oh, may I ask who?"

"A Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi," he said making sure he saw the look on Anakin's face as he said this, "Do you know of him?"

Padmé looked worriedly at her husband but he had control of his emotions and his face was blank.

"Yes I know him, why what did he say he wanted?"

"Oh, why don't you ask him yourself, he's in the hallway, I'll just call him in," he said turning around to walk back to the hall.

"NO!" Padmé suddenly cried, "I mean, let's hide Anakin, I mean what if he knows him?"

"Oh, I'm quite sure he doesn't, do you know an Obi Wan Kenobi?" He asked Anakin innocently.

"No, but I should go out anyway, just in case."

"Oh alright, well off you go then."

Anakin got up and walked briskly to the kitchen. Laseo took this opportunity to sit down next to Padmé as close as he possibly could without being told to move up.

"Master Obi Wan Kenobi, you may come in now." He called happily.

The Jedi walked in and smiled widely when he saw Padmé.

"Padmé, it is so good to see you." he said embracing her as she stood. Laseo narrowed his eyes at the Jedi.

"I haven't seen you in a long time Obi Wan."

"I met your Fiancé outside," he told her. Padmé looked panic stricken.

"What," she breathed.

Obi Wan nodded towards Laseo who came up beside Padmé and wrapped his arms around her placing a kiss on the side of her temple. He knew this would infuriate Anakin who he knew was watching from the kitchen. Padmé smiled and stayed stiff in Laseo's embrace. Obi Wan's head jerked up in the direction of the kitchen. He could feel Anakin's anger through the force, Laseo practically squealed in delight. Deciding he hadn't felt anything after all he turned back towards the 'couple'.

"I'm so happy for you Padmé, it's about time you settled down, I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name," he said to Laseo.

Laseo smiled and held out his hand towards Obi Wan. He could feel the rest of the Naberries angry glares on the side of his head.

"Laseo, Laseo Raverier."

"Well, the reason I came here was to speak to Padmé, so could I just have a quick word please?"

"Certainly," she said, leading him out towards the hall, thankful to be out of Laseo's arms. Once in the empty room, Obi Wan's expression became worried.

"Padmé, you haven't happened to heard from Anakin have you?" he asked.

"No!" Padmé said very quickly, too quickly apparently, Obi Wan gave her a curious look but continued anyway.

"I haven't had any contact with him for over a week now, he said he was taking a break and would check in with me every three days, only he hasn't. I know he likes Naboo very much and I was wondering whether you'd be able to check if he was here or not."

Cursing her husband's forgetfulness, she smiled weakly and nodded.

"Thankyou, I know he's probably just forgotten but I can't help but be slightly worried, after all he is prone for getting himself into trouble." Obi Wan smiled.

"I'm sure you'll get home and find a message from him when you get back to your ship, are you planning on staying in Naboo?"

"No, I'm meant to be back in the Outer Rim by tomorrow evening actually."

"Well you can't leave without something to eat, you'll stay for supper?" she asked kindly, not at all caring on whether Anakin would have to stay in the kitchen all this time.

"That would be wonderful," he said gratefully. She smiled and led him back into the living room where Laseo had been isolated in one corner of the room. Smiling happily at him she sat down besides her sister on the couch opposite him.

"Obi Wan's staying for dinner," she announced rather loudly, making sure that Anakin would be able to hear her.

"Oh, well that's nice!" Jobal exclaimed, "I'll just go and start it off." She jumped up and made her way to the kitchen.

"I'll help too Mom," Padmé said, "You come as well _love_."

Review Responses –

2008ccampbell – You're psychic, that's why!

PhantomFan13 – Um no not in this story, I hate the fact he turned.

Green Apples Take Over The World – Um sorry to burst your bubble but that won't work, I hate cheesecake! Get some Pavlova of sherbet and then you can bribe me. LOL I do like cookies though…

tink664 – Here is your next chappie, Laseo is evil! HAHAHAHA

lioness12 – Nah, wait for the really juicy stuff to happen and then he'll beat him up.

J.E.A.R.K.Potter – Thanks so much for the review, it would be really boring if he did.

Kate – Thanks, Mwah!

Emily – its sooo not, did you not watch the film, I hated it!

Amanda – Good good, that's what I try to do!

lioness12 – Wow, two reviews for one chapter; I didn't know you could do that, oh well, 2 reviews, two replies, so hi again. That would totally be hot, but hold up, it was a mistake, you can't beat him up for a mistake. But you are right it would be totally hot. Perhaps I'll add that in later on, thanks.

ILoveMyDraco – Thanks so much, I am feeling great now, schools over so I'll be updating loads, hopefully! Here is your update. Mwah.

**Thankyou so much to all the reviewers and thankyou to all of you that get to here and press back. But don't do that this time, press the little review button down to your left, please!** **Thanks.**

**Until Next Time Thanks, Laura.**


	7. The Deal

Trials Of Love

Chapter 7

Disclaimer – Ooh, I think I've told everyone enough times that I don't anyone or anything or anywho or anywhat or anywhy from Star Wars, George Lucas does!

As soon as they had opened the kitchen door, they were met by a furious looking Anakin who immediately went to punch him but was stopped by Padmé.

"No Ani, Obi Wan will hear you," she said calmly her tone having exactly the effect she wanted for soon after she felt his shoulders relax and she watched his fists unclench.

"But Padmé, he told my master that you were engaged." He said looking slightly disappointed by the fact that he wouldn't get to beat the living daylights out of Laseo who was looking very smug at the moment.

"Oh, so you do know him, thought you did, after all the way you were so anxious to be out of view was a _bit_ obvious." He said smirking. Anakin went to hit him again but was once again stopped by Padmé and also this time her mother.

"Anakin, it won't do you any good to get into fights." Jobal whispered to him.

"And here I was thinking that Jedi were supposed to be good at hiding their feelings and controlling there anger, your not exactly the poster boy Jedi that your made out to be are you?" he said, laughing as his words took their affect on Anakin who was almost blowing steam out of his ears at this point.

"You had no right to tell him we were engaged!" Padmé cried, her anger flaring up at his insults towards her husband.

"I was trying to protect you Padmé." He told her sweetly. All three of them could see past his mask though.

"You didn't need to tell him we were married!" she said in a hushed voice, for suddenly she realized how loud they were talking.

"It was the only thing I could think of to say, I was in shock, you had just told me that you were married, when I myself was already deeply in love with you." He said sadly. Padmé could feel her heart soften and she felt guilty for springing it on him in the way they did. Anakin could feel her heart go out for him as well. He turned sharply towards her.

"You don't seriously believe this nonsense, do you?" he asked her.

"The moment I saw he was a Jedi, I immediately thought of telling him that one of his fellow Jedi had gone off and secretly, _illegally_ got married. I knew how much that would hurt you Padmé. So until he is gone I thought you could be my fiancée." He said. Any sorrow she felt for him was gone in that instance, he had obviously been planning this.

"If I pretend to be engaged to you, you won't tell the order of our marriage?" she asked, only now was she beginning to understand what type of mind he truly did possess.

"Padmé you can't seriously be agreeing to this, this… blackmail." he said, looking on with disgust towards Laseo, "This _deal_ you have offered us could be considered _blackmail_; you could be taken before the Jedi order for this."

"What? Are you going to tell them that I blackmailed you and your _wife_ into her pretending to be my fiancée just so I wouldn't tell them about your marriage?"

"I'll do it." She said nervously.

"No, I'll just go in there and tell Obi Wan that we're married," Anakin said.

"What! No! You can't give up all this for the sake of a sick man who wants me to pretend for one day that I am his Fiancée." She said.

"I'm don't trust him," he said.

"Padmé, I think perhaps he's right love," her mother said, stopping cutting up the vegetables that were to be in the soup they were having for dinner.

"One day? No, no, no, you see I'm going to come back to Coruscant with you," he smiled, "After all, if Obi Wan sees Padmé back there doing her senatorial work without me, he'll start to think something's wrong."

"Something _is _wrong! You aren't really going to marry her! In fact, when we're back in Coruscant, she can just tell him that she broke it off." Anakin cried outraged that this sick freak would even consider going back home with them.

"And that is the reward for my silence, no can do. It's going back to Coruscant with you for two weeks or I go and tell your friend in there the truth." Laseo said, crossing his arms over his chest in a smug manner.

Padmé looked more hesitant to agree this time but never the less, she held her head high and stuck out her hand. She was going to do this for her husband, if it meant she could live a peaceful and happy life with her family knowing about her marriage, or as peaceful as life could be with having a Jedi for a husband, she would gladly pay any price. She was going to agree to this; at least she was until Anakin grabbed her hand and pulled it away from Laseo's grasp.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, looking at her incredulously, "God knows what he'll do while he's _living_ with us."

"Ani, you'll be there, I'll be perfectly safe." She smiled.

"Yeah, safe until I get called out into the outer rim again, and then you're left alone with this punk!"

"Ani, I'm doing this and you can't stop me." She said.

"No, but I can, I am your Mother." Jobal added. Anakin smiled gratefully at her, she was thinking the same way he was.

"Mother, I am a grown woman, you neither can tell me what to do!"

"What if I was to carry you back to the speeder now and go back to Coruscant?"

"You'd have to walk through the living room, where Obi Wan was, plus you wouldn't dare." She told him.

"If you do this, I'm not leaving you for one minute, not even in the senate, we'll lie of something, say you're under threat again." He told her, "And I'm not negotiating!"

She nodded; in all honesty she would feel a whole lot safer if her husband was there all the time with her. She once again held out her hand for Laseo to shake.

"Alright," she agreed. He smirked; this would be a whole lot of fun.

(I could leave you there...)

(But I won't!)

Jobal finished preparing the food and had set it on the tray while Sola, Padmé and a forced Laseo were made to clear and lay the table. Anakin was in the kitchen helping to cook while Obi Wan he could only assume was still in the living area talking to Ruwee, he had thought he'd heard his protests about laying the table, but if he was to then he'd have to come into the kitchen and that for obvious reason was _not_ a good idea.

"Anakin, I'll leave your food here," Jobal said gesturing to a large bowl she'd left on the kitchen counter, next to it was a plate with at least eight rolls on, "I hope you enjoy it.

He sighed, this was meant to be his vacation with _his _wife, sort of like a late honeymoon, but now he was confined to the kitchen while his master sat down at the dining room table, eating with Padmé. He was also very reluctant to let Padmé out of his sight, but Jobal and Sola (who had been informed of the _deal)_ had assured him that if they did anything they'd let Ryoo and Pooja beat him up, to which Anakin had replied with a chuckle. He was sure that he would be scared if he was left in a room alone with them and they weren't happy with him.

Only ten minutes into the meal Padmé had _finished_ and had joined Anakin in the kitchen, Laseo had promptly followed and dragged Padmé back in. He thought he'd try and look through the door using the force, it had never worked before but he thought he'd try again today.

He sat down against it and tried using all the strength he had to look through it. It wouldn't work; he banged his head against it in frustration.

"Aha, there'll be plenty more of that later Padmé, you wait and see." He had heard Laseo laugh, he looked up sharply and amazingly the door to him had become semi-transparent.

Laseo had his arm slung around Padmé's shoulders, this alone had had Anakin's blood boiling but that wasn't all, from this angle he could make out quite clearly Laseo's foot on top of Padmé's. It took everything he had in him not to go and beat the prat to a bloody pulp. He remembered why Padmé was doing this to herself, it was for him. At this thought his heart swelled with love and he couldn't help but think; they'd just have to get through it. One way or another

A/N – Well there is the seventh chapter for you. Thankyou to all of you who reviewed and I hope you review again.

**Review Responses**

AJedistuckintheMatrix – Nope, afraid not. She's far too nice.

lioness12 – It would have been, had Padmé not stopped him. Don't worry though I fully intend to have Anakin have his revenge.

Emily – No, I didn't plan on having that happen, but that would have been cool, thanks for the suggestion. Keep them coming!

2008ccampbell – He doesn't know. Thanks for the review.

Green Apples Take Over The World – Yes, please do, I'll _hopefully_ update every week, with longer chapters. I'll try and do it every Wednesday.

0AnakinSolo0 – I cried! Well mostly for what happened at the very end but still! Anyone who hasn't seen it, MUST! I'm going _again _tomorrow. I can't wait.

LIGHTFIRE GRAYSON – And here you are, the next chapter, up and ready to read.

skywalking – Thanks!

jlcleaumus – They have to, you found out why in this chapter. Thankyou for your review.

kitotterkat – Thankyou, hope you enjoy.

J.E.A.R.K. Potter – Yes, it's evil isn't it!

Amanda – A-N-A-K-I-N GO, GO, GO, GO ANI! WHOOOO! (Shakes pompoms furiously) ;)

anonymous – I'll try my very hardest too, but I lost my inspiration for a while, but now I have all the chapters planned out!

ILoveMyDraco – Yes you can, once I'm finished with him! LOL

Please Review and until next time, May The Force Be With You!

Laura


	8. Going Back

Trials Of love

Chapter 8

Coral Candy

The next morning came all too quickly for Anakin; before he knew it he was loading his, Padmé's _and Laseo's _bags into the speeder. Laseo had said something about it being part of the agreement, Anakin didn't hear all of it, he was far too busy wishing terrible things on him. Padmé had seemed to sense that and had managed to get him away just in time so he didn't hear Laseo's remark about all the other things that were part of the agreement.

"Padmé, be safe dear, I don't want to hear about anymore incidents!" Jobal cried, reaching out for her youngest daughter, she had already cried three times that morning, and it was still fairly early.

"I will, I don't mean to get into trouble, it just happens to me!" She said defensively, she turned towards her father to say goodbye.

He was standing in the entrance to the house, pulling himself up to his full height, which wasn't that impressive. His arms were folded across his chest and he was glaring daggers at Laseo who was busy sorting out the seating arrangements for him and Padmé. Ruwee had been informed of 'The Deal' straight after Obi Wan had left, like Anakin, he was furious at Padmé's childhood friend for blackmailing her like that, but unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it.

"Daddy, don't be too mad or too worried, I'll be fine. Laseo won't try anything when we're not in public." Padmé reassured her father.

"Oh great, so everything he does try will be seen by everyone. He'll ruin your reputation Padmé."

"Dad, think of what'll happen to it if Laseo tells the Jedi Order about my marriage. Besides, I don't care about by reputation." She told him shrugging, it was partly true, she really didn't care what they thought about her marriage to Anakin, but in all honesty, she was rather worried about what Laseo was going to try.

"Okay, but just make sure you stay close to Anakin. I know I don't know him that well, I mean how could I? You only told us you were married a couple of days ago."

Padmé looked sheepishly down at the ground.

"But I know that he is more trustworthy now than Laseo." He hugged his daughter tightly, "I'm glad you've fallen in love, you were so caught up in your studies and work, you never were around boys much when you were young. I was afraid you may never give us grandchildren, of course now that's different and I shall expect children soon!"

"Dad!" Padmé squeaked, she spun around to make sure neither Anakin nor Laseo heard; luckily they were both too busy _discussing_ seating arrangements.

"Well, I better go split them up." Padmé said solemnly, it had been far too long since she'd seen her family like this. She didn't want to go back, and certainly not with Laseo.

"Be safe Padmé, don't come back married to anyone else, or with any other _surprises_," he told her, hugging his youngest daughter tightly again.

Padmé realized that it was time to go, and looked back at her family that had gathered by the door, she blew kisses to her nieces and waved to her brother-in-law. Her sister had been married for so long and yet she was still so happy, she hoped that she was as happy as Sola when her and Anakin had been together that long. She didn't have any doubts that they would, but everybody has fears.

She climbed up the ramp and carefully stepped inside; Laseo was there and was still arguing about where she was to sit. Once he realized that she was standing, waiting, he quickly wiped off the dirty look he had been giving Anakin and was once again full of fake smiles and happiness.

"Ah, Padmé, come back through here, I've arranged a nice table where we can eat and talk. He told her, taking her by the elbow and leading her towards the back of the speeder. Anakin was quick to jump in and disagree though.

"Look here, you lousy politician, my wife is sitting up front where I can protect her, after all I'm a _Jedi, _am I not?"

"Yes you are, and if you don't watch your mouth _Jedi_, a few more people will know about your _wife_, a few who perhaps you'd rather not have know?"

"Anakin, I'll sit back there okay? I'll be fine, 3PO will stay with us," Padmé assured her husband laying a comforting hand on his shoulder; she could see the anger welling up inside him.

Anakin was at a loss, he couldn't believe this was happening to him, he would leave the Jedi before he let this man come and interfere with their lives, it had only been after Padmé had gone and Laseo had revealed that if they did not go through with it, he would also tell the Senate that it was inappropriate for a senator to marry someone who is not into politics. Anakin didn't know whether he had the kind of power to convince people to do make Padmé choose. Of course he was certain Padmé would choose their marriage, he didn't want her to give up what she really loved doing.

"Okay," he gave in reluctantly, "3PO, tell R2 if anything is wrong."

Laseo sent a smug grin in his direction, oh how he loathed him! Anakin would try and get the speeder into auto-pilot mode as soon as possible, he couldn't stand the though of Laseo flirting with Padmé, as he was sure he was doing. Padmé probably wouldn't even realize though. He started up the engines and quickly took off.

"So Padmé, this apartment that you live in, is it nice?" Laseo asked interestedly.

"Oh yes, it's just by the order, in fact you can see the building from the balcony," She answered politely, she wasn't all that comfortable all out here by herself, even with C3PO.

"And there are two bedrooms, I presume."

"Oh yes."

"Just me and you there then, what with Anakin staying in the order."

Padmé look at him confuse, not entirely sure what he meant by that comment, she pondered his remark for a moment before speaking again.

"No, actually Anakin comes home every night," she told him, talking a sip of the drink ha had just handed her.

"Oh, but that is against the Jedi code, is it not? And while I am there, there is no breaking the rules."

She glared at him and he smirked, she had to agree otherwise he would just tell Obi Wan, she was starting to think that that was a better option to begin with. Just then Anakin walked back cheerfully and sat himself down next to Padmé.

"You have to fly!" Laseo cried.

"Auto-pilot. Now tell me, what are we discussing?"

**Authors Notes – **I don't even know what to say, I am appalled by my updating, or lack of rather! I am so sorry, I can't apologize enough, I hope you all forgive me and have not given up on this story yet. I kind of got out of the mood for Star Wars! This fic won't be updated as often as it used to be, but I'll definitely be trying my hardest!

The reviews! There were so many, I love you all!

Thanks to, Lioness12, 2008ccampbell LIGHTFIRE GRAYSON, skywalking, jlcleaumus, kitotterkat, TC, vicspolugba, BodomsGirl, Kayla.

Laura xXx


End file.
